


Blueprints

by Gilrael



Series: Drabble Requests 2019 [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Ryuu and Tadashi plan a house together.
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Drabble Requests 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1254971
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Blueprints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somali77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/gifts).

> somali77 showed me a picture of a nameplate over a doorbell that read Yamaguchi & Tanaka, and then ideas happened lol

The Tanakas had been a family of carpenters for many generations. As a result, for as long as Ryuu could remember, he'd dreamt of building his own house one day. At first, he'd imagined a huge mansion with a giant yard – perfect for playing volleyball – and maybe even a pool for cooling down during the hot summer months; but as he grew older, his dreams became more and more realistic.

“So, what do you think?” Tadashi asked, fidgeting as Ryuu looked over the floor plans. The house only needed to be large enough to hold a small family, including a dog and cats, and instead of an outdoor volleyball court, Ryuu would make do with a small vegetable garden.

Luckily, Ryuu's boyfriend seemed to share his vision.

It had been a pure coincidence that saw Ryuu and Tadashi reunite on a construction site – Tadashi an architect fresh out of university, and Ryuu accompanying his father on a job. They'd exchanged phone numbers and met up for dinner once, twice, and after the third time, they fell into Tadashi's bed.

Now they were planning their house together.

“This looks good, but–” Ryuu turned to smile at his boyfriend– “I think the bathroom needs to be a little bigger.”

“Why?” Tadashi looked sceptical.

“I want a bathtub that fits us both. And you have awfully long legs.”

Tadashi laughed and pecked Ryuu's cheek. “I can't argue with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can throw your prompts at me on [Tumblr](https://gilrael.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Gilrael)!


End file.
